Ian's Primeape
Ian's Primeape is one of Ian's Pokémon, caught in Vs. Primeape. It was the ninth Pokémon he caught in Kanto, and his tenth overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Primeape, a Mankey stumbles on Ian's path. Ian tries to capture it, but angers it instead, causing it to evolve. It manages to defeat Ian's Sandslash and Gastly. Conway tried to use his Exeggcute's Hypnosis, but it failed due Primeape's Vital Spirit ability. Ian managed to paralyze it with Venomoth then manages to capture it. In Vs. Machoke, Ian enters Primeape in a Fighting type tournament. However, it disobeys him, the two having trouble at the beginning. After Ian saves it from a bad fall, Primeape begins listening to Ian. They battle Gary and his Machoke in the final round, though they are defeated. In Vs. Scyther, Primeape has a rematch with Gary and his Machoke. The two battle to a draw. In Vs. Fearow, Ian uses Primeape to chase after a Fearow, which had taken Conway's Exeggcute. In Vs. Rhydon, Primeape battles Giovanni's Golem. It manages to defeat it with its Low Kick. It is then defeated by Giovanni's Marowak. In Vs. Charizard, Primeape challenges Charizard to a match, though is flatly defeated. Ian leaves Primeape at Professor Oak's lab. In Vs. Seadra, Ian chooses Primeape as his final choice against Mandi and his Golbat. Despite the type disadvantage, Primeape won, winning the match for Ian. Ian leaves Primeape with Professor Oak. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Harrison 1, Ian brings Primeape back to fight in his battle against Harrison. It battles his Shiftry, which is as fast and agile as Primeape. Ian gave Primeape his Everstone before the battle, giving Primeape an item to use Fling with. Even so, Primeape was defeated, the Everstone being dropped onto the ground. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Primeape makes a cameo while greeting Ian. In Vs. Battle Arena, Primeape appeared with Combusken and Heracross in a Triple battle against Greta's Heracross, Medicham and Lucario. Primeape initially clashed with Heracross, going for several strikes against her. She deflects some and dodges others, causing it to be hit by Lucario's Aura Sphere. After Combusken creates a smokescreen with Flamethrower, Primeape uses Acrobatics on the ceiling, dodging Medicham's Hi Jump Kick and clashing with Lucario's Close Combat. It landed an Acrobatics on Medicham and later Heracross, defeating both of them. In the last attack, Primeape jumped directly into Lucario's Dragon Pulse, which defeated it but allowed Combusken to win the match with Overheat. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Crystal 2, Primeape was chosen to battle Crystal, taking on her Pachirisu. The two clash head on, Primeape taking a quick lead. Pachirisu confuses Primeape with Sweet Kiss then paralyzes it with Thunder. This paralysis was what Ian was aiming for, as it powered up Primeape's new Stomping Tantrum which defeats Pachirisu. Primeape then battles Happiny, being too tired to overpower her and is defeated. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Primeape makes a cameo. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Conkeldurr, Primeape battles Marshal's Sawk of the Elite Four. Despite Primeape's aggressive style Sawk was able to outmaneuver it and block each attack. Primeape is defeated. Known Moves Trivia *Primeape competed in 1 gym battle (Giovanni), 1 Frontier Challenge (Greta) and 1 Elite Four battle (Marshal). References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon